


idk,,, thats kinda gay

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Series: deathnote but its a fucking coming of age movie [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Gay, M/M, Texting, like very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: basically just matt and mello texting at 4 am because im hot so i can do what i want anyways pls read it i need validation lol
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: deathnote but its a fucking coming of age movie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	idk,,, thats kinda gay

mello: arson and co.  
matt: identity theft

arson and co. : hey matt

identity theft: whatever is it you need, the light of my life, my reason for living, and my potential sex buddy 

arson and co. : i mean if you insist 😏😏  
arson and co. : okok wait anyways

identity theft: wow suspense 😰

arson and co. : i think i kin that swiper no swiping bitch from dors

identity theft: the fuck?!4$:7:$(3$3&:!:)4

arson and co. : mans was just like,,, trying to have some fun

identity theft: as much as id love to listen to a rant about how that crusty ass fox was misunderstood,,, its currently 4 am and im teyinf to lkay minecraft so???

arson and co. : oh fuck reslly

identity theft: yeah shwtwy why tf you even up

arson and co. : well  
arson and co. : i was writing a rant abt dors the explorer in my notes

identity theft: fucking what

arson and co. : yeah and i lost track of time

identity theft: i am concerned  
identity theft: and yet intrigued,,,

arson and co. : understandable have a good day

identity theft: wait hold tf on

arson and co. : smirks

identity theft: this feels like being on the edge of an orgasm but then being interrupted and you have to hold it in /hj

arson and co. : that is the best way anyones ever described suspense

identity theft: asf !! bow down fuckers

arson and co. : hmm ill consider it  
arson and co. : ill get back to you in 3-5 business days

identity theft: make that 2

arson and co. : tf no 🙄‼️

identity theft: why not shawty

arson and co. : bc im god and therefore i make the rules smh my head

identity theft: since when are you god

arson and co. : since i said so

identity theft: hmm valid

arson and co. : tbh i love the fact that you simply accept it

identity theft: why wouldnt i 😰😰

arson and co. : hmm fair 

identity theft: anyways can you show me that dora essay,,, maybe

arson and co. : youve been corrupted

identity theft: yeah yeah i know initiate me into your swiper no swiping cult later just send it

arson and co. : later

identity theft: god i fucking hate you

arson and co. : enemies to lovers ‼️‼️

identity theft: wh  
identity theft: i prefer friends to lovers tbh

arson and co. : then be my friend again

identity theft: wow okay smh 🙄🙄

arson and co. : i now undertadb  
arson and co. : how fun it is doing shit st 4 am

identity theft: oh em gee twins asf

arson and co. : ew no thats inc*st

identity theft: ohhh yeah were dating now apparently???

arson and co. : just,,, do not wuestion me

identity theft: learnwd that the fucking hard way

arson and co. : yeah 😩😩

arson and co. : kay im feeling generoud heres the dora essay

identity theft: fuck yeah

arson and co. : dora is a fucking piece of shit and heres why,,, this bitch had to rely on others for anything like i bet she cant find anything without that ugly ass map that she carries around everywhere i bet thjs bitxh had fantasies about fucking her map thats how much she relies on it,,, and dont even get me started on the way she had to ask the fucking 5 year olds watching whrte stuff that is clesrly literally right next to her like??? ‘wheres the ocean’ bitch tilt youe head like 30 degrees and youll see it even your fucking 2 yesr old viewers are amarter than your bitch ass smh god and the way every time that fox tried to take smth and just enjoy themself??? (also i hc swiper as nonbinary idc) anyways they just wanna have some fucking fun and steal stuff bc they can tell how bitchy and annoying you are fucking karma you cunt anyways dora thinks shes so superior and grown up like ‘swiper no swiping’ who are you their parent???? you have to rely on some crusty paper bitch shur tour lopsided mouth up tf dora do better smh

identity theft: i have???? so many questions???

arson and co. : dont adk them i refuse to andwet

identity theft: just one

arson and co. : ,,, hm fine

identity theft: how high were yoh when you wrote this

arson and co. : slander  
arson and co. : but to snswrr your wuestion,, exteemely

identity theft: yeah thats easily predictable

arson and co. : hmmm slander

identity theft: not really

arson and co. : you dont think my genius mastermind can come up w something like that without being high smh matt do better

identity theft: no 

arson and co. : wow hart brake 💔💔💔💔⛓⛓⛓😢😢😢😢

identity theft: no shawty dont eb sad :(((((((((((((((

arson and co. : okok but only bc you asked so nicely

identity theft: smirks

arson and co. : fucks you raw

identity theft: i thing i missed a couple chapters 😰😰

arson and co. : th,, thing??

identity theft: oops

arson and co. : the g and k arent even close to each other how do you??

identity theft: im built different so i can

arson and co. : wikihow to set someone on fire anonymously

identity theft: oh i gotchu

identity theft: how to anonymously set someone on fire  
first you do to like fucking walmart or smth and get all the gear you need for arson and anonymousity  
basically you have to get matches, gasoline - for the arson part  
and for the anonymosity part,,,, a ski mask, some scissors, a voice changer, and some balloons.  
everything will be explained following this statement  
find your target,,, and corner them alone  
then you’re gonna take the scissors, cut your hair and put the ski mask on, put the balloons in to make it look like you have massive boobs, and use the voice changer  
next - you’ll have a monologue like an anime villain and they’ll hear a different voice so if there are witnesses they’ll report someone with massive mommy milkers, really short hair, and a different voice  
next you set them on fire,,, which its like obvious how to do that,,, and you run away, quickly change, and if someone questions you be like  
‘how couldd that have been me i have tiny boobs??’  
and they’ll be like ‘yeah okay you’re clear’  
there you go

arson and co. : you had that prepped??

identity theft: do not question it,,, simply accept it

arson and co. : but what if,,, you have massive bonkers already

identity theft: oh  
identity theft: hmm

arson and co. : would uyou just pop them??

idenity theft: yes you would

arson and co. : wow im so smart

identity theft: plan b typa shit 😩😩

arson and co. : oh wait ill brb burning pile just came on

identity theft: so do you like  
identity theft: have a dance routine for when that song comes on or smth

arson and co. : its a daily routine

identity theft: oh then dont let me interrupt 😰

arson and co. : kay im back

identity theft: welcoe back shawty

arson and co. : mother mother is so good and for what

identity theft: no bc i cant even argue w you abt that one

arson and co. : are you implying youd argue w me about other things smh 

identity theft: i would never youre like a god kinnie i couldnt

arson and co. : wym i am god??

identity theft: forgive me smh 

arson and co. : ill put that under consideration

identity theft: oh em gee honored

arson and co. : yeah you should be 🙄🙄

identity theft: anyways go to sleep mello

arson and co. : no u

identity theft: no sleep or i cut you in half w my 40 mile long axe

arson and co. : thats hipcritical  
arson and co. : i didnt spell thatr ight did i

identity theft: exactly  
identity theft: you never stay up past 3

arson and co. : mom said to alwyas try new things

identity theft: since when do you listen to your mom??

arson and co. : yeah

identity theft: now sleep or face my wrath

arson and co. : face your wrath

identity theft: that was meant as a threat 😪

arson and co. : cope

identity theft: fuck you then

arson and co. : hard pass

identity theft: i thought we were dating 😩🙌

arson and co. : saving till marriage i guess 😕😕

identity theft: wow you really take after your mom then

arson and co. : no tf??  
arson and co. : i expect an apology letter this instant

identity theft: my dearest mello,  
it has come to my attention that i have said something completely uncalled for. i apologize, and how we will move past this bump in our relationship. i am ashamed of myself for the previous statement, and i hope to receive your forgiveness.  
sincerely,  
matt

arson and co. : PLS YOU ACTUALLY

identity theft: you asked,,, stop giving me mixed signals smh

arson and co. : ill consider forgiving you 

identity theft: thanks shawty

arson and co. : but only bc youre hot

identity theft: i keep forgetting were dating now

arson and co. : then remember tf??

identity theft: thats so smart !!

arson and co. : im aware

identity theft: but youre hot too so it cancels out

arson and co. : no bc im hotter so it cant cancel out

identity theft: wow mello what a romantic statement

arson and co. : ikik im so good at this

identity theft: put you on the fucking bachelor or some shit

arson and co. : wow thats setting my standards real high idk 😕😕

identity theft: hmm ok  
identity theft: make it onto the real housewives and well work our way up

arson and co. : okay yeah i can work w that

identity theft: youd fit in perfectly on the real housewives

arson and co. : no bc it pains me to admit that i can see it,,,

identity theft: hc that mellos actually one of those real housewives bitches in disguise

arson and co. : wym its literallyt canon????

identity theft: (BREAKING NEWS 😱😱😱 NOT CLICKBAIT 😨😨)

arson and co. : no bc i used to watch the 3 am challenges gone wrong unironically

identity theft: i feel like i dont know you anymore

arson and co. : its a dark part of my childhood  
arson and co. : i hope youll be able to forgive me someday

identity theft: i think i might need some time to preocess

arson and co. : ill give you all the time you want shawtybae

identity theft: i feel,,, so lost mello

arson and co. : i am a changed man now i promise

identity theft: i almost feel betrayed

arson and co. : matt please take me back

identity theft: its almost as if i never knew you at all

arson and co. : please matt 

identity theft: i need a break from this relationship,,, to think some things over

arson and co. : matt,,,

identity theft: okay im lonely now can we get back together please

arson and co. : okay wow the audacity 

identity theft: sorry lol

arson and co. : ill take you back tho

identity theft: yeah no fucking shit 😍😍

arson and co. : why must you treat me in this way

identity theft: relationship goals,,,

arson and co. : oh asf

identity theft: we valid 🥶🥶😈😈

arson and co. : so sexy omg

identity theft: ugh yes 🙌

arson and co. : hey matt,,,

identity theft: yeah? 😩

arson and co. : i kinda wanna be one of those ‘uwu’ girls 

identity theft: wh

arson and co. : uwu baka growls hisses alphamale roarrrr

identity theft: okok mello i think thats enough electronics for today shawty

arson and co. : you cant stop me,,, i am the night

identity theft: mello no

arson and co. : hisses at you,,, you humans will never understand

identity theft: mello what the fuck

arson and co. : you see,,, you will never see my true power owo snarls

identity theft: snarles-

arson and co. : ok lol im done now anyways

identity theft: are we just gonna like ignore what just happeend

arson and co. : yes we fucking are

identity theft: okay yeah you do you

arson and co. : now youre catching on

identity theft: literally sobs everywhere

arson and co. : wait fuck we have school in like,,, 30 minutes

identity theft: fuck that i wanna skip

arson and co. : okay near kinnie i see you 😍

identity theft: pLS

arson and co. : am i wrong 🙄🙄

identity theft: nah ill go  
identity theft: but only for you <3

arson and co. : idk matt,,, thats kinda gay 😰😰

identity theft: arent we like in a relationship

arson and co. : yes and your point is??

identity theft: im just,,, not gonna question it

arson and co. : good now get the fuck over to my house and pick me up i refuse to take the bus or walk

identity theft: wow smh youre so needy

arson and co. : you willingly entered this relationship so do it

identity theft: actually i didnt willingly do anything

arson and co. : are you really backing out now smh  
arson and co. : what am i supposed to tell the kids

identity theft: wh  
identity theft: im sorry what

arson and co. : wow smh cant even remember your own children youre a terrible father matt

identity theft: i physically cannot endure more of this conversation so ill just go now

arson and co. : ok wow betrayal  
arson and co. : you better be fucking coming to pick me up  
arson and co. : ill be waiting  
arson and co. : /threat

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote the first part on my notes app at 4 am


End file.
